


Modern Rose

by Doctor_61



Category: Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_61/pseuds/Doctor_61
Summary: As I've said, I usually post on Diviantart. I made this as a sequel to both Ancient Rose and Bioshock RWBY. Enjoy. Also yes, I know Winter is the older sister in the show, but my story means my rules.





	Modern Rose

Glenda was wondering through the museum with Ozpin. She was mostly there to just waist time as she waited for Ruby and Weiss to arrive. Her family had been waiting for their return for over a thousand years, but when she had heard that Summer Rose was wounded in a way that she couldn’t have children she had feared that they wouldn’t return in her lifetime. 

So you could imagine her confusion when Weiss had been born but not Ruby. Then a Quantear had told her that he found Ruby in a city that had been built at the bottom of the ocean. After much discussion amongst the elder witches, it had been decided that they needed to find a way to get Ruby to Vale.

Then the Quantear had come up with a brilliant idea. He had known that the protector he had assigned Weiss would take her on mostly safe missions. So he gave him a job where they would come across Ruby, and after a lot of work made everything fall perfectly into place.

As Glenda wandered she passed what everyone assumed to be a statue of five cupids standing in a circle holding hands. If they knew the truth of it they would be amazed. The five cupids had frozen themselves in time as they waited for the princess and her bride to return. ‘Not long now. If she reacts to the scythe then we will know for sure.’ Glenda thought as she looked to the entrance and saw the two girls in question enter.

It was always odd to look at them and to try to imagine them as anything more than normal teenagers. It was harder still to imagine them as anything other than happy ad carefree. After a half hour Glenda’s breath caught in her throat. They were passing the scythe. Now was the moment of truth. Weiss passed it without incident, but Ruby…

‘Ruby’ Weiss called out to her when she just stared at the scythe.

‘Ruby lets go.’ Glenda started to move towards them.

‘Ruby don’t touch that.’ A knowing smile erupted across Glenda’s face.

“Ruby put that down.’ Ruby stood there, having the vision of the past. Then she collapsed.

“Ruby!!!! Professor Ozpin.” Weiss called out.

Ruby awoke with a start. For a moment she was unfamiliar with her surroundings, “Ahnok?” Ruby yelled before her hand flew to her mouth. ‘What was that? I meant to say hello but that came out.’ Ruby thought before trying again, “los naangein til?” ‘What is this? It isn’t English?’ she thought again before she heard the sound of footsteps outside the door.

Weiss was the first through the door, “Ruby? Oh thank god you’re ok!” she said giving Ruby a big hug, and was then joined by Yang.

“What happened? Weiss said that you collapsed after picking up some old scythe.”

“Zu'u dreh ni mindok.” Ruby said, getting odd looks from everyone in the room.

“She said that she doesn’t know.” Everyone turned to see Professor Goodwitch standing in the doorway.

“You understood that?” Yang asked, sitting on the hospital bed next to Ruby.

“It’s an ancient dialect used by certain species of dragon, and a species known as the cupids. It hasn’t been heard spoken aloud so fluently in over a thousand years.” Glenda said, moving next to the bed.

“Well how did Ruby learn it?” Weiss asked, looking to Ruby who for some reason was blocking her from seeing her thoughts.

“Well that’s a… difficult question. It would probably be easier to show you. I will contact your families and ask them to send you the family ‘Antique weapon chest’ they will know what it means. Go to Ozpins office when you have all three chests.” And with that Glenda left.

Two weeks passed, and in that time Ruby stopped talking in the odd language, but Weiss was unable to connect to her. When the three packages arrived they went to Ozpins office and waited for Glenda. When they got to the office they were surprised to see the scythe lying on Ozpins desk. Along with four rings.

Martin was sitting in a corner watching them intently, his hat making his expression unreadable. 

When Glenda arrived she was followed surprisingly by Weiss’s sister, Winter. She was carrying a couple of books that looked almost as ancient as the three boxes. When they all sat down Glenda opened a window then handed the rings to the four of them. 

“You’ll notice that the locks on those chests have no key hole. Just an indentation. Use these rings to open them.” They did as they were told and were surprised to find weapons similar to their own in them. But as soon as they touched them…

Weiss watched as the dragon killed Ruby and Yang. When it did she felt a very strong surge of energy flow through her. 

She drew Myrtenaster and rushed forward, stabbing the dragon in the throat. 

Penny launched a wave of swords at it and in its weakened state it was unable to dodge them as they ripped its back to shreds. 

But it was Weiss that brought it down. She slashed at its chest till there was a wide enough gap for her to crawl into. She made her way to its heart and plunged her sword deep into it. Then she used the red dust crystal to start building power. 

Penny reached in, grabbed her leg, and pulled Weiss out. They ran twenty passes before…

*Boom*

The explosion blew them off their feet. When they looked back the dragon was scattered all around them in pieces. Her blade was a few feet away, embedded in the ground next to Crescent Rose. Weiss got up and gathered the two weapons.

She looked to Penny and saw her holding Ember Celica, her face covered in sorrow for her fallen friends.

The funeral for Yang, Nora, Ren, and the scouting force was one of the grandest of all time. People from all over the kingdom came to pay their respects for the ones who fought to slay the great beast. But Ruby’s funeral was held on a separate night. She was given the funeral of a king. 

Weiss watched from the highest tower in the castle as a ship was launched out to sea. She propped Crescent Rose on the railing of the tower and launched a flaming bolt that ignited the boat. She stood there, watching the boat burn all night.

The next morning Elda came to her, followed by the counsel of elder witches and the cupids, “If you want, we can cast a spell that will sometime in the future allow the two of you to be reborn so that you may live together in a time of peace.” Elda said.

Weiss looked at them, “Do it. But you must also bring back Blake and Yang, and all of team JNPR.” Weiss said, to which they all agreed.

As the vision faded Weiss looked to Ruby and was finally able to connect to her, ‘Can you hear me?’ she sent.

‘Yes,’ Ruby responded, hugging Weiss tightly.

“Well now that we finally have that out of the way…” Weiss’s sister began, causing Weiss to jump, “When Professor Goodwhich contacted me and told me to bring that old chest I must say that I was confused. I was further confused when she asked me to come here personally and to bring these records.” She said, motioning to the books on the table, “Now, Ms. Goodwitch, would you kindly explain what just happened.”

“Gladly.” She said, thumbing her way through the book, finally coming to the page she wanted, “A thousand years ago, there was a princess by the name of Weiss Schnee. It was during the time when the Schnee family ruled Vale. One day her mother fell ill, and nobody knew how to save her. One day Weiss heard of a healer who lived in the woods, but couldn’t find any brave enough to go and find her. So she went herself. On the third day of her search she was attacked by a forest guardian who wielded this scythe,” she said motioning to the scythe, “The person wielded it was the healer’s granddaughter, Ruby Rose.”

Everyone stared at her, none more so than Weiss’s sister, “Elda, the healer, would heal the queen, and Ruby would eventually marry Weiss. But a dragon was found living in the volcano near the capital, and when it awoke, many died in the fights against it. Ruby and her half-sister Yang were two of the casualties. Along with the team JNPR of that time.” She continued, noticing Weiss scoot closer to Ruby and take her hand, while Yang pulled her little sister towards her, wrapping her arm around her waist. “The coven I am a member of existed back then and offered to cast a spell that would allow Weiss and her love, Ruby, to be born again in the future, but she asked that Yang, Blake, and Team JNPR be born again as well.”

“They agreed to do this. Now when the Summer Rose of this time became unable to have children we were all concerned that the spell may have dispelled after all this time. Needless to say we were all confused when Weiss, Blake, and Yang were born to a world that would have no Ruby. However, unbeknownst to us, Ruby had been born. Only in the underwater city of Rapture. We didn’t know this because Andrew Ryan never allowed any of us to venture there. So when we asked a Quantear to find Ruby he told us that she was in Rapture. He also came up with an idea that would cause her and Weiss to meet. He sent Martin there knowing he would take Weiss then hired someone to throw a flash grenade and cause Martin to grab Ruby.” She pauses, taking in the different stares from everyone in the room.

“I asked Winter to come here so that she may hear all this and thus know the truth, which is that Weiss getting stuck in Rapture wasn’t all Martins fault.”

Ruby laughed, but Weiss didn’t. She stood and headed to the door, “I need a moment. Ruby, could you walk with me please?”


End file.
